1962 FIFA World Cup (qualification)
56 teams registered for the qualification for the 1962 FIFA World Cup in Chile . The host country, Chile, and the defending champion, Brazil were automatically inserted. Content * 1 Europe (UEFA) ** 1.1 Group 1 *** 1.1.1 Competitions ** 1.2 Group 2 *** 1.2.1 Competitions ** 1.3 Group 3 *** 1.3.1 Competitions ** 1.4 Group 4 *** 1.4.1 Competitions ** 1.5 Group 5 *** 1.5.1 Competitions ** 1.6 Group 6 *** 1.6.1 Competitions ** 1.7 Group 7 *** 1.7.1 First round *** 1.7.2 Second round *** 1.7.3 Final ** 1.8 Group 8 *** 1.8.1 Competitions ** 1.9 Group 9 ** 1:10 Group 10 * 2 South America (CONMEBOL) ** 2.1 Group 1 ** 2.2 Group 2 ** 2.3 Group 3 * 3 North America (CONCACAF) ** 3.1 First round *** 3.1.1 Group 1 *** 3.1.2 Group 2 *** 3.1.3 Group 3 ** 3.2 Final * 4 Africa (CAF) ** 4.1 First Round *** 4.1.1 Group 1 *** 4.1.2 Group 2 *** 4.1.3 Group 3 ** 4.2 Final * 5 Asia (AFC) ** 5.1 Competitions * 6 Intercontinental play-off ** 6.1 UEFA / CAF *** 6.1.1 Competitions ** 6.2 UEFA / AFC *** 6.2.1 Competitions ** 6.3 Conmebol / Concacaf *** 6.3.1 Competitions * Qualified 7 countries Europe (UEFA) [ edit ] There were ten tickets available for Chile, last World Cup twelve. West Germany, Yugoslavia, Soviet Union, Hungary, Czechoslovakia, England and Hungary placed themselves again. Sweden, France and Wales were eliminated by Switzerland, Bulgaria and Spain, Italy took place in Northern Ireland, Scotland and Austria. Group 1 [ edit ] Losing finalist in 1958 Sweden seemed advance to get the most opposition from Belgium , but the Belgians lost all their matches. Sweden and Switzerland finished equal and in a deciding game in Berlin gave Sweden a 1-0 away 2-1 to Switzerland. Contests [ edit ] * Switzerland and Sweden ended equal in West Berlin , West Germany was the deciding game played on neutral ground. * ''Switzerland qualifies.'' Group 2 [ edit ] The number three of the last World Cup France seemed to have little trouble qualifying, but just before the time conceded a goal in the away match against Bulgaria 1-0. The deciding game in Milan won theBulgarians with the same numbers and were now a rookie on the World Championship. Contests [ edit ] * Bulgaria and France ended the same, in Milan , Italy became the deciding game played on neutral ground. * ''Bulgaria qualifies.'' Group 3 [ edit ] Contests [ edit ] West Germany in 1958 had much trouble with Northern Ireland (2-2 in the group match), but now they had no problems. They won all the games and had six points over Northern Ireland and Greece . Group 4 [ edit ] Even without Puskas was Hungary is still one of the strongest countries in Europe and experienced Netherlands in the first match in the Kuip: 0-3. In Hungary there was a handsome tie: 3-3, but that was obviously not a basis to create a surprise. The home game against East Germany was canceled due to visa problems, just after the building of the Berlin Wall . In Hungary debuted Florian Albert . Contests [ edit ] * Netherlands - East Germany was not played because the East German players were given a visa, both teams also did not stand a chance at the World Cup ticket. Group 5 [ edit ] The first European champion the Soviet Union won all his matches and had absolutely no resistance. Contests [ edit ] Group 6 [ edit ] England feared Portugal because of the European Cup victories Benfica in 1961 and 1962. A good national team, Portugal had not yet, because they lost their chances by losing 4-2 to Luxembourg . Still a historical touch to this contest: Eusébio made his debut and scored a goal. Four years later he would be a seasoning of the World Cup. Contests [ edit ] Group 7 [ edit ] After missing out on the 1958 World Cup put Italy again. Much effort she not had to have to do, first drew Romania back then there was no problems with Israel . First round [ edit ] * Israel goes to the second round. Second round [ edit ] * Israel goes to the final round. * Romania withdrew, so Italy qualified for the final round Edit * ''Italy qualifies.'' Group 8 [ edit ] Czechoslovakia seemed to have little trouble with Scotland and Ireland , but lost in the away match in Scotland a 1-2 lead to 3-2 for Scotland. A deciding game in Brussels was necessary. The Czechs and Slovaks only scored eight minutes before the equalizer (2-2) to strike in extra time: 4-2. It was expected at the World Cup a lot of Josef Masopust , the midfielder of Dukla Prague . Contests [ edit ] * Czechoslovakia and Scotland ended the same. In Brussels , Belgium became the deciding game played on neutral ground. Group 9 [ edit ] * ''Spain qualifies for the intercontinental playoff.'' Group 10 [ edit ] * ''Yugoslavia qualified for Intercontinental playoff.'' South America (CONMEBOL) [ edit ] Seven teams signed up. Paraguay was drawn into the intercontinental playoff. Because Brazil and Chile did not need to qualify for the final round, there were two additional places reserved for South America compared to 1958. The superpowers Uruguay and Argentina qualify for the World Cup effortlessly, rookie Colombia won Peru . Group 1 [ edit ] * ''Argentina qualifies.'' Group 2 [ edit ] * ''Uruguay qualifies.'' Group 3 [ edit ] * ''Colombia qualifies.'' North America (CONCACAF) [ edit ] * Canada withdrew started back for the games. First round [ edit ] Group 1 [ edit ] * ''Mexico qualified for the final round.'' Group 2 [ edit ] Matches in Group 2 * Regulatory outcome after a previously discontinued duel * Costa Rica and Honduras ended the same. In Guatemala City , Guatemala the decisive match was played on neutral ground. Group 3 [ edit ] Edit Competitions * Mexico qualified for the intercontinental playoff. Africa (CAF) [ edit ] First round [ edit ] Group 1 [ edit ] Egypt and Sudan are both pulled back. Group 2 [ edit ] The position was similar in Palermo , Italy became the deciding game played on neutral ground. Morocco qualified for the next round after heads or tails. Group 3 [ edit ] Ghana place for the final round. Edit Morocco qualifies for the intercontinental playoff. Asia (AFC) [ edit ] Contests [ edit ] South Korea qualified for Intercontinental playoff. Intercontinental play-off [ edit ] UEFA / CAF [ edit ] After twelve years placed Spain finally back to a world championship. A team consisting of all the major players of Real Madrid still had remarkably trouble with Wales and the strongest team in Africa Morocco .Alongside Alfredo di Stefano was now the Hungarian Ferenc Puskas naturalized Spaniard. It is for his second World Cup after missing out on the title in 1954. Contests [ edit ] Spain qualifies. UEFA / AFC [ edit ] Yugoslavia survived in Poland a narrow lead of 2-1 by playing for 100,000 people in Chórsow same. The playoff games against the strongest team in Asia South Korea had no problem. Yugoslavia qualified for the fourth time in a row for a World Cup. Contests [ edit ] Yugoslavia qualifies. Conmebol / Concacaf [ edit ] Mexico was as often the strongest country in Central America after victories over the United States and Costa Rica . They also had a play-off match play against Paraguay , the country that performed remarkably well at the World Cup in 1958. One goal decided the battle in favor of Mexico, which thus prevented the world only from European and South American teams would exist. Contests [ edit ] Mexico qualifies. Qualified countries [ edit ] * (G) = automatically qualified as host * (T) = qualified automatically as defending champions Category:1962 FIFA World Cup